


Sangue Ruim e Testa Rachada

by Pipezinha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is Draco always, F/M, Harry is a little slow, Hermione is clever but not so clever, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter esta convencido que Hermione esta apaixonada por Draco Malfoy e não esta gostando nada disso. Qual é a verdade por trás de tudo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sei que vocês ficam meio atordoados comigo, então o aviso: Este não é um fic slash/yaoi. É hetero, focando um casal nada comum. Se esta não é sua praia, please, dê um back logo ali em cima e fique em paz. E vamos aos fatos: JURO SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BOM...

**CAPÍTULO 01 – Ela é perfeita...**

 

Tudo começou de maneira simples. Hermíone sumia por uns períodos do dia e quando Rony e Harry lhe perguntavam porque ela desconversava ou dava umas desculpas bem esquisitas. Até que um dia eles a seguiram e deram com ela no caramanchão de rosas, na companhia de... Draco Malfoy!! E o mais absurdo: ele a estava ofendendo e ela... ela tentava o acalmar. Ou o mundo estava de ponta cabeça ou era um feitiço dos grandes, grandes mesmo.

 

Harry parou de raciocinar ao ouvir O insulto, aquele mesmo, que Draco adorava atirar na cara de Mione:

 

-Porque? Porque eu, Draco Malfoy, justo eu, lindo, inteligente e adorado por todo mundo tinha que dar ouvidos a uma sangue ruim feito você, Granger? Agora está tudo...

 

-CALA A BOCA, MALFOY! Você não tem o direito de falar com a Mione desse jeito. Ela é melhor que você em tudo... desde...

 

-Oh, maravilhoso. Seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante e testa rachada veio lhe defender, Granger. E acompanhado da sua sempre presente mula vermelha. Não me procure, sanguinho. Eu não a procurarei mais, pode ter certeza.

 

-Malfoy, temos uma chance ainda... nem tudo está perdido... Malfoy, me escute... MALFOY! Ô criatura arrogante! E vocês? Tinham que aparecer agora, ne?

 

Ronald ainda estava em estado de choque.

 

-Nunca pensei que... Mione, aquele era Draco Malfoy, nosso inimigo, lembra? Aquele que te chama de sangue ruim...

 

-E que aliás estava chamando você disso quando chegamos. Como assim, “não me procure mais”? Você andou procurando por ele? Mione? MIONE! – Harry bufou, ao vê-la se afastar, resmungando. – Você entendeu alguma coisa?

 

Rony ergueu os ombros e as sobrancelhas.

 

E as coisas tinham ficado mal explicadas durante dias. Hermíone se recusava a falar disso com os meninos e continuava tentando chamar a atenção do loiro de Slytherin... Ron, entre uma garfada e outra na hora do almoço e um dever e outro na sala comunal de Griffindor, tentava apoiar Harry em seus discursos anti-Malfoy. E Harry... O garoto-que-sobreviveu simplesmente soltava fumaça pelas orelhas ao pensar que sua melhor amiga e companheira de todas as horas estava sentindo qualquer coisa favorável em relação a Draco Malfoy.

 

 

 

 


	2. Ela é inteligente

**CAPÍTULO 2 – ELA É INTELIGENTE...**

 

-Granger, pela última vez, esquece tudo. Eu não quero mais nem pensar sobre isso, ok?

-Mas, Draco...

-Qual parte do “não quero mais nem pensar sobre isso” você não entendeu, sabe-tudo? Aliás, sabe-nada de prático, né? Porque não conseguiu resolver um probleminha tão simples...

Harry parou na porta da sala de aula vazia, escutando os dois discutirem. Teve um primeiro impulso de entrar lá, bater no Malfoy até ele perder a consciência depois dar um sermão sobre lealdade grifinória para Hermione. Mas se controlou e ficou na porta escutando...

-O seu problema, Malfoy, é que você pensa como um garoto e vocês não subentendem as nuances do coração feminino...

-Na minha língua, garota.

-Simples, você não levou um fora completo... “Ela” apenas... quer te conhecer melhor, só isso...

-Traduzindo, ela quer que eu me rebaixe correndo atrás, não é? Pior ainda, pode esquecer.

-Você não entende porque não quer ou é burro mesmo? (“Como é?”) Olha só, ela quer se sentir valorizada, mas duvido que ela queira te ver rebaixado. Vamos, vamos pensar noutra carta pra ela, em que você exponha algum sentimento sem deixar a peteca cair...

-Granger, me arrependo até o último fio do meu lindo cabelo de ter te metido nisso... Eu não quero mais ter contato com aquela garota. Definitivamente...

-Pensei que houvesse mais persistência na Sonserina, Malfoy.

-Não para batalhas perdidas, sanguinho...

-Uma batalha só está perdida quando um dos lados se rende... Vamos!

Harry se escondeu atrás de uma armadura, avaliando os fatos. Primeiro, Hermione não estava correndo atrás do Draco Malfoy. Depois, sua amiga tinha virado conselheira sentimental, ótimo motivo para piadas... Mas por algum motivo, ele não estava com a mínima vontade de sair correndo para a Sala Comunal contar a Ronnie e dar risada com ele. Ainda sentia o verme do ciúme corroer suas entranhas...

“ _Afinal, ela passa boa parte do tempo envolvida com os problemas do Malfoy... quando poderia passar envolvida com os meus...”_

-Me ajude a pensar, Ron. Como fazer com que a Mione se volte para os meus problemas sentimentais?

-Como assim?

-Eu preciso arrumar uma boa desculpa para que ela largue o Malfoy se virando sozinho e comece a ME ajudar.

-Porque não chega pra ela e diz que está com ciúmes de uma vez?

-Porque eu não estou com ciúmes! Ta, talvez só com um pouquinho... tudo bem, com um pouco... To morrendo de ciúmes, mas mulher gosta de sutileza. De ser heroína de romance, desses livrinhos bobos tipo Sabrina.

-A Hermione não lê essas coisas, Harry. Ela é do tipo prático. Você chega, diz que gosta dela, que morre de ciúmes da doninha quicante e que quer namorar com ela. Simples, prático, rápido e indolor.

Harry rolou os olhos. E pensar que todos os Weasleys arrumavam par, talvez com aquela mente sem imaginação... E se afastou, a mente bolando mil planos mirabolantes... mas que ele não tinha coragem de por nenhum em prática.

Acabou por levar uma bronca de Hermíone por ficar com a cabeça no mundo da lua e não se concentrar nos estudos. Ele fez uma cara de “cachorro que caiu da mudança” e deu a entender que era porque estava apaixonado por alguém. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, a amiga não se ofereceu para ajudá-lo. Pelo contrário. Fechou a cara e super irritada, disse a ele que deveria “largar de bobagens e levar a vida acadêmica mais a sério”. Harry ficou pasmo e Ronnie, que vinha se sentar com eles, quase caiu com a ventania Granger que passou correndo para o dormitório feminino.

-Que aconteceu?

-Eu só disse que estava com o coração em outro lugar que não os livros e ela ficou irritada desse jeito.

-Deve estar naqueles dias...

-Nem se ofereceu pra me ajudar, como ela fez com o Malfoy.

-Eu ainda acho que você devia ser direto.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Eu também acho... Logo, logo, a conclusão desse imbróglio... O Harry vai descobrir o caminho pro coração da “sabe-tudo”? É tão simples... Porque será que os garotos complicam tanto? Huahuahuahauhuahu... 03/12/2005


	3. E ela é minha!!

**CAPÍTULO FINAL – E ELA É MINHA!!**

 

 

Harry não se achava o cara mais inteligente do mundo, mas também não se considerava um energúmeno. Mas por mais que desse “tratos à bola”, não conseguia entender as mulheres. Uma em especial. A que mais lhe interessava.

 

-O que foi que eu fiz de errado? Foi só falar que tava apaixonado, ela não olha mais na minha cara, suspira feito uma asmática o dia inteiro e agora fica ostensivamente conversando com o Malfoy.

 

-Ostensivamente não é bem a palavra. Tirando eu e você que sabemos que eles conversam, ninguém mais sabe do lance, Harry. – Ron suspirou. – Porque você não diz logo pra ela que ela é sua paixão secreta?

 

-É bem capaz dela me bater e não olhar mais pra minha cara.

 

-Bem, lembrando desde já, ela JÁ não está olhando pra sua cara... Você está complicando algo muito simples... Ok, ok, se não estou ajudando, não vou mais atrapalhar.

 

Harry bufou e olhou para os dois conversando lá diante. Draco tinha um sorriso satisfeito enquanto Hermione lia um pergaminho. Pelo jeito a doninha tinha resolvido seus problemas sentimentais. Insuportável! Ele resolveria metade dos problemas dele, Potter, só de ter Hermíone perto novamente.

 

Enquanto isso, vamos chegar perto dos dois que conversavam “ostensivamente”:

 

-Então, não te disse? Ela ficou impressionada com sua diplomacia e arrogância sutil e quer te conhecer melhor...

 

-Sim, afinal, eu sou um Malfoy. A nata da aristocracia franco-inglesa. – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Deveria abrir um consultório sentimental, Granger. Ou pelo menos, um de tradução dos sentimentos das mulheres para os homens. Daria um bom dinheiro. E dinheiro, você sabe, compra tudo. Até um certificado de sangue puro.

 

-Tipicamente sonserino. Um “muito obrigado” seria pedir muito, não é?

 

-Huuuu... Hoje a sua TPM está em níveis estratosféricos, sanguinho. Que foi?

 

-O que adianta eu resolver os problemas sentimentais dos outros se não consigo resolver os meus?

 

-Quer uma ajuda de um especialista? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha irônica. – Qual dos dois é sua fonte de dor de cotovelo? O pobretão-metido-a-garanhão Weasley ou o testa-rachada-carregador-das-dores-do-mundo Potter?

 

-E o que lhe interessa, Malfoy?

 

-Oha! Para onde foi o Draco? Morgana te ajude, Granger. Chutando a própria sombra você não consegue nem o Longbottom, por mais necessitado que ele esteja, quanto mais...

 

-Eu não conseguiria ninguém, de qualquer forma. Ele já me confessou que estava apaixonado por alguém. Tanto, que nem conseguia se concentrar nos estudos.

 

-Ah! Levando-se em conta que Weasley tem alergia a livros estamos falando do Potter. Ué, Granger, pensei que houvesse mais persistência na Grifinória.

 

-Não para batalhas perdidas, Malfoy... – sorriu a garota, reconhecendo as palavras.

 

-Uma batalha só está perdida quando um dos lados se rende... Já ouviu algo assim antes?

 

-Acho que já. Quanta bobagem a gente escuta por aí, ne?

 

-Você está dizendo que VOCE pode me ajudar mas eu não posso ajudar você, sangue-ruim? Está fazendo pouco de mim, um puro-sangue, um Malfoy? – O tom de voz de Draco foi crescendo em volume e irritação.

 

Harry nem pensou direito. Hermione podia não estar falando com ele, mas ele não ia ficar ali parado, enquanto Malfoy a ofendia. Que audácia. A garota o ajudando com a merda dos probleminhas dele e o arrogante pisando nela como sempre. Foi se aproximando, os passos rápidos e raivosos, já tirando a varinha de dentro do bolso.

 

-POIS EU VOU LHE DIZER, SANGUE-RUIM...- O rosto de Draco já estava com as bochechas vermelhas e faíscas saiam dos olhos cinza quando o primeiro feitiço o atingiu.

 

-QUIETUS! – podia nem ser o melhor mas a voz de Malfoy abaixou e antes que ele completasse a volta com a varinha na mão Harry o atingiu com outro. – PETRIFICUS TOTALUS.

 

Draco veio ao chão com um baque surdo. Ainda bem que caiu na grama... Hermione arregalou os olhos para aquele Harry Potter com os olhos verdes brilhando de raiva, arfando e com a varinha erguida como a espada de um cavaleiro andante. Pensou em dizer algo, mas as palavras se perderam no caminho entre o cérebro e a boca assim que aquele olhar cruzou com o dela e ele estendeu a outra mão para a amiga.

 

-Vamos embora daqui. Espero que agora você aprenda que não se ajuda serpentes. Tem uma história trouxa de um cara que aqueceu uma cobra congelada pondo ela dentro da blusa, junto ao peito e logo que ela melhorou mordeu-o, matando.

 

-Co-co-conheço...

 

-Então, não seja ingênua da próxima vez. Esse aí não precisa de ninguém. Só da ralé que o acompanha. Não merece que alguém com você se preocupe com ele.

 

-Alguém como eu?

 

-Claro, Mione. Você é muita areia pro caminhãozinho dele. Uma garota inteligente, esperta, audaz, com um bom gancho de direita...

 

Novamente, Hermione ficou sem palavras.

 

-Eu sou tudo isso?

 

-E mais um pouco... Faria qualquer cara o mais feliz e sortudo do mundo...

 

-Ah, mas eu não queria fazer “qualquer cara” o mais feliz do mundo... Só queria fazer um... mas acho que ele não quer...

 

-Diz quem é o estúpido que não quer!! Hoje eu já to no óleo mesmo, pra jogar uma maldição imperdoável noutro idiota que te faz sofrer não custa.

 

Draco agradecia pelo feitiço impedi-lo de falar, porque tinha vontade de gargalhar. Não que já não estivesse o fazendo por dentro. Caramba, o cara tinha mesmo “complexo de Ulisses”.

 

-Ah, Harry. Melhor não... – Hermione passou a mão pelo braço dele, numa carícia preguiçosa. Os pelos se arrepiaram de prazer. – Eu não quero ver você sofrer... ainda mais se auto-flagelando...

 

A cara de Harry foi demais para Draco. Ele queria se dobrar e segurar a barriga, mas só pode derramar lágrimas de riso. Virou os olhos prateados “as meninas são realmente um mistério... olha só o panaca que essa daí gosta. Pra cair a ficha demora um século.”

 

Mas a ficha caiu e Harry puxou-a para um beijo.

 

-Porque você nunca me disse? Não me deu um toque?

 

-Dei vários. E você me disse que já estava apaixonado...

 

-Por você, sua boba. Retiro o “esperta” da outra frase... Ai, ta bom... Eu também tenho culpa...

 

Disfarçadamente, Hermione virou a varinha para Draco e murmurou o encantamento pra libertá-lo. Piscaram um para o outro e enquanto o novo casal voltava ao castelo, Draco rolava de rir na grama, repetindo as frases e relembrando as cenas...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n/a: Nhaaaaa... Me perdoem, mas eu sou péssima pra guardar nomes de feitiços... Bem, agora é só partir pro abraço, Harry... 25/12/2005.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Uau... o que está acontecendo com Hermione Granger? Ela tem mesmo uma queda por Draco Malfoy? O que Harry fará agora? Não percam os próximos capítulos (mais dois!) 24/11/2005


End file.
